Back From the Future
by canadianboy666
Summary: Excorcists from the future. LenaleeOC
1. Saved by the Scythe

"First Illusion: Hell's Insects!" The swipe of a glowing katana sent red-eyed creatures towards the oncoming squad of level one Akuma. The creatures pierced through the cold machinery of the attacker and it exploded. Sending the captured soul up into Heaven.

"Waltz of Piercing Wind!" Two swift kicks of the Dark Boots sent tornadoes spiraling towards another group. Yet again, the Akuma exploded.

One of the Akuma rose up behind Lenalee and aimed its guns towards her. She just barely turned around as it opened fire. A large grey metal claw blocked all the incoming bullets and quickly retaliated by slicing the Akuma in half. "Thanks, Allen." Lenalee said cheerfully, seeming to ignore the fact that several dozen more level ones were quickly floating they're way towards them.

Allen had no time to respond. He quickly jumped over Lenalee and transformed his claw into its gun form. He unloaded a few bursts of shots towards the on comers, destroying five or so.

"Are some people in need, says I?" A new voice, completely unfamiliar to them came from the back of the Akuma swarm. Eight of them infront of Kanda exploded, showering him in blood.

_I hate him already._

A figure that moved far too fast to see clearly moved around them in a circle. There was a green line under the figure of a person. He turned on his side and sliced up another three. He kept circling the group higher and higher. "I know I'm good but c'mon! I need some help!" The voice chuckled from above them as the rest of the group quickly snapped out of their trance. They went back to fighting.

Kanda held Mugen in front of himself and waited. Several Akuma surrounded him within seconds and before they could adjust their cannons, Kanda had sheathed Mugen, and the Akuma were destroyed.

Lenalee jumped and took out three within five or so seconds. She then brought down her heel into a stack of another three.

Allen changed his arm into its sword form and took out a single Akuma. He then turned around and gunned down another four.

The figure riding the green line quickly circled a group of three Akuma and sliced them into pieces.

That was the last of the Akuma. They all deactivated their Innocence and panted in fatigue. All except for Kanda who was hiding the fact that he was tired. "So, who are you?" Allen yelled, trying to follow the green line that was still circling them. It slowed down and landed infront of them. It turns out that the green line was a scythe. It had one blade like normal, but on the other end there was another blade but on the opposite side. The person who was holding the scythe was a slightly tanned young man with silver hair, much like Allen, who was slightly resenting the fact that he wasn't the only one with that color. His eyes were a blood red color, making him slightly creepy. He was wearing a black vest that was over a black long sleeved t-shirt. His pants were, guess what, black, and so were his dress shoes.

"Jordan Vongola." He said while leaning on the staff of the scythe that had the blade pointed away from him. "And might I know the names of those I helped?" Jordan asked back. "I'm Allen Walker. And this is Lenalee," A cheerful wave was sent to Jordan which was returned with an unsure one. "And this is Kanda." Allen gestured to the teen with the blue ponytail. There was a long few seconds while anybody waited for Kanda to make a response. "I'm guessing he's not big on talking…..or people for that matter…." Jordan whispered to Allen and Lenalee, though he knew that Kanda could here. He simply grunted and turned away.

"Well, it's time to go back to headquarters." Lenalee said turning away and waiting for the rest. Allen turned and began to walk away as Jordan dropped his scythe so it floated horizontally. He put one foot on it and heard Allen call to him. "Aren't you coming?" Jordan raised an eyebrow then noticed they were all wearing the same jacket. "To….?" He said, making a waving hand gesture. "The Black Order Headquarters, you are an Exorcist aren't you?" Lenalee asked, already knowing that the answer was yes. "Um….no…." She put a fake smile on and closed her eyes with a wave. "You should come with us! You could join the order!" Allen said, a little too cheerfully for Kanda's liking. Jordan could see Kanda's already great distaste for him. And for that reason alone he agreed to follow them.

"So what, are you guys Exorcists?" He had heard about them from people but he had never seen anyone do anything. At all. Lenalee turned to him and began to explain. "We are Exorcists. We are compatible with innocence, like you. We fight the Akuma who serve the Earl of Millennium. He wants to basically destroy the world." _Not too cliché._ Was the only thought that went through Jordan's head after she was done. "And the Akuma are…." "It's ok!" Jordan quickly raised both his hands and shook his head. "All I need to know is that they aren't good so I break 'em." They all laughed except for Kanda, who, as usual, hating this person more and more by the second. Possibly rivaling with even Allen.

I think I just created a paradox that will suck the universe into a vortex the size of a pinhole.


	2. 90 Percent!

So boring here. I'm going to write another chapter!

Jordan walked into Komui's office with Lenalee and Reever to find Komui asleep. They stood there for a few seconds before Reever realized he needed to do something. "This will possibly be the greatest piece of information you will _ever_ learn here." Reever walked up beside Komui and whispered into his ear. "Lenalee is getting married."

Komui jumped up, arms flailing. "LENALEE!!!! WHY WOULDN'T YOU TELL YOUR OWN BROTHER!!!!" from those two sentences Jordan needed to cover his newly damaged ears. Komui looked towards Jordan. He lept over his desk and began to strangle him Homer Simpson style. "How dare you marry her and not ask me first!" Komui said in a half sleeping rage. Jordan could do nothing but flail around while getting assaulted by the purple haired supervisor.

It took the combined efforts of Reever and three other science department members to get Komui off of him. "Is he always like that?" Jordan said while rubbing his tanned neck. "Unfortunately, my brother is a little overprotective…." Lenalee said looking to the ground, blushing slightly. "Well I'm sure the only reason he's like this is because there are people jumping at the chance to marry you." Jordan was just trying to sound as nice as possible. And it worked; Lenalee was turning a deep shade of red. Jordan however, was oblivious to this and turned back to Komui. "So….I'm….Jordan….?" He was completely unsure of what the hell to do. "Yes yes I heard. And I am supervisor Komui."

_No…the big sign over the door outside would have NEVER given it away._ There was a large neon sign outside the door that read Komui on it. Jordan was brought to his knees in pain because of how bright it was.

"So, is there a particular reason I'm here?" Because he was already slowly backing away towards the door, a little freaked by Komui. "We need you to fit for your Exorcists jacket." Komui through him a coat and he put it on. "Ya it's fine." He left the buttons undone. "Now, may I please see your Innocence?" "Ya sure." Jordan pulled out a small black tube, about the size of a pop can. "Innocence, Activate." Two glowing green poles extended so it was now six feet long. Then out of two opposite sides, a scythe blade came out. One on one side and one on the other. It was like a mirror. "Alright, take him to Hevlaska." Komui waved his hand dismissively.

Lenalee was leading Jordan down what seemed like random hallways till they got to a pair of doors that looked like all the rest. "Two questions." "Ok." Lenalee waited patiently for them. "How do you know your way around here so well?" "Well, after you've lived here for a few months you get the hang of it. But I've been here much longer than that." She sent him a cheerful smile. "Second. Is this….'Hevlaska,' gentler than Komui?" "Yes." "Ok! That's all I needed to know!" Jordan said half laughing and walked through the doors and up to a balcony. Komui was already there.

"Wha--- you--- how---……wow." Was all Jordan could say for Komui's efficiency. "Alright hevlaska! We got a new one!" While Jordan was turned facing Komui the large white ghost that was the keeper of Innocence rose up from the seemingly endless abyss. When Jordan turned around he jumped. "Holy shit! Sorry." Jordan said quickly regaining his composure. He brushed some stray hair from his eye. "This will be done shortly." A white tentacle grabbed Jordan and his Innocence activated. He had to fight his arm out of the tentacle so he could stop it from falling.

"10…..25….47….59….75….90" Hevlaska gently put Jordan down as he deactivated his Innocence. "I'm impressed. The highest we usually get it an 80. Thank you Hevlaska." She disappeared back into the dark pit. "Komui finished writing on his clipboard and walked back away.

"Just a shot in the dark here, but he seemed slightly excited when he left. Since he's the head of Science….is there a painful experiment coming my way?" Jordan said, worried. "Y-yes….but not anymore than the rest of us hasn't gone through!" She tried to redeem herself with the last part but didn't so that good a job. Jordan just replied with an 'I see.' Then a shudder. "I'll show you to your room now." Lenalee was once again leading Jordan down the random hallways to a random door. She opened it and there was a small bed in the corner, and window, and a desk with a mirror on it. "The window really livens up the room…." Jordan said looking at the bare living space. "I'll leave you to get comfortable." Lenalee left and closed the door behind her.

By time that she had left, Jordan had realized that he had no luggage. He sighed and laid down on the bed. He took off his jacket and just laid down. He was quickly asleep.

Early the next morning, someone knocked on his door. He rolled over and landed on the cold, hard stone flooring. Headfirst. Once he regained consciousness he got up and looked out the window, rubbing his head. The sun was _just_ starting to rise. "Guess I should be getting used to this." He whispered to himself. He opened the door to find Allen standing there with a smile. _God…does anybody here not smile? Besides Kanda I mean…_

"There a particular reason you woke me up now?" Jordan said this with no threat in his voice, as he was too tired to give a damn. "I just thought that now would be a good time for me to show you around the Order." "Alright, alright, let's go then." Jordan grabbed his Exorcist jacket and slipped it on. He grabbed his Innocence and put it in his pocket and left with Allen.

"As I'm sure Lenalee has shown you, these are the sleeping quarters." Allen was once again confusing the crap out of Jordan. He went even further as he did everything but sidle along the railing in front of a certain door. "I'm gonna guess that that's Kanda's room…." Jordan pointed a lazy finger towards it. "Yes. So I highly recommend that you avoid it at all costs." "Wasn't that interested in him anyway." Allen led him to a larger set of double doors, much like Hevlaska's. "This is the cafeteria." He opened the doors to see a large banner with the words 'Welcome Home Jordan' painted on it with bright red paint. There was pretty much every Finder and Exorcist in the spacious room. Komui spoke. "This is one of the finest Exorcists that I've ever seen. Besides Lenalee of course." A few groans were spread out through the crowd along with a glare shot to them from Komui. "He scored a 90 with Hevlaska right away." A couple of words of impression were murmured. "So. Let us welcome a new Exorcist, and friend, Jordan!" Everyone raised their glasses and cheered. Lenalee brought Jordan one full of tea, like the others. _Not my drink of choice, but hey, when in Rome._ Jordan took a sip with the rest of them. "And now let's eat!" Reever yelled out. Everyone sat down at a table and began to eat the spread that Jerry had prepared for them. Allen was devouring every morsel in his sight.

Jordan took a seat between Allen and Lenalee, partly because they called him over. Jordan filled his plate with a few different types of food, not really paying attention to what he was taking. He began to answer a few questions that the two of them answered, along with the ones coming from people in passing.

Turns out, he was born in Venice, Italy. And that was pretty much all he was willing to expose about his life. Everyone silently wondered about why he was keeping so quiet. But they didn't ask questions out of courtesy.

Komui, who had apparently left the room, burst back through the doors and ran over to Jordan. "Time to break you in." Komui grabbed Jordan's arm and pulled him out of the room. He managed to slip out a 'see ya' to Lenalee and Allen before he disappeared.

"Alright, we have two Exorcists already in the field for this mission and you are going to assist them." Komui pulled down a large map of Rome. "They are in Athens. And are under attack by Akuma. Apparently the trail of Innocence that we found was a trap to try and kill them. The last Finder report that was sent said that they were under attack by several level two's and a majority of level ones. Normally they should have been able to finish the job even against those numbers. But we suspect that a Noah is there."

Just as Komui was about to go into length about what a Noah was, Jordan ran out the doors and down the lift before Komui could stand up. Komui got a call after Jordan left. "O no…."


	3. Road's Offer

I'm finding it hard to do something in Dauphin and still can't get an internet connection. So here comes another chapter.

The train station was completely deserted. Except for the silver-haired Exorcist and the Finder, Toma. "So, did Komui tell you who I'm helping?" Jordan said, looking towards the Finder with the bandaged face. "He didn't tell you? Aren't finding anybody. Its only you who's going to destroy the Akuma." Jordan just nodded in silent anger as he and the Finder began to leave the station. Komui had just mislead him on the fact that he was going to have two Exorcists as back up against a lot of Akuma. Turns out Komui screwed him over.

"I think they're over there." Jordan said, pointing over a large group of trees. "What makes you say that?" The Finder said, looking towards where he pointed. A large swarm of level one Akuma flying towards them. Before Toma could say anything else, Jordan was already flying towards the swarm.

Jordan flew straight into the middle of the swarm, cutting through several Akuma as he did so. He noticed a small girl behind the group as he lowered himself down to the ground. Toma finally caught up. Jordan turned around to Toma. "Who is th---"

Road Camelot jumped up from behind Jordan and hugged him around the neck from behind. Jordan just kind of stood there, not moving from his position. "Did she just hug me?" Toma nodded "Thought so." Jordan turned his head so that he could see Road's face. "And you would be?" "Don't tell me that you've forgotten who I am already!" Road said cheerfully, clearly not noticing that the person who she was hugging was definitely _not_ Allen Walker. "Wait, I don't care who you are, but do you know who I am?" "Of course I do! You're Allen Wal---"She finally opened her eyes and noticed that she had just embraced the wrong person. Jordan sighed. "The silver hair wasn't it?" He laughed as Road jumped back, clearly pissed off and throwing a bit of a tantrum.

"We actually call her an enemy?" Jordan said to himself. Road, now getting bored, snapped her fingers. The Exorcist was engulfed into a black dimension. It had toys littering the ground and floating candles. Road was in the air, floating on Rero. "Where did the freak umbrella come from?" "I am not just an umbrella, Rero! I am intelligent, Rero!" Jordan stifled a laugh. "Ya, and that's why you being stood on by a twelve year old girl in a miniskirt." Jordan threw his scythe into the air and grabbed it, holding it horizontally. "Now, I'm going out on a limb here and saying that you're the Noah that Komui warned me about. He didn't get to tell me what you can do but I'm going to guess either illusions or some sort of your own dimension." Jordan stepped up onto his scythe and crouched down on it. "So. Should we continue?"

Jordan rose in front of Road as she began to ride Rero at speeds that Jordan could hardly keep up with. He began to speed up to catch her. Road was trying to beat him at speed. And he wasn't about to let someone do that. Let alone a Noah.

He and Road were going around for a few seconds before Road suddenly turned around. "Son of a bit---" Jordan was knocked off of his scythe by Road when she suddenly jolted Rero around. He fell down and landed on the ground. He was cursing violently under his breath as he held his now broken left arm.

"Friggen Noah…." Road slowly moved closer to him and stepped off Rero. "What are you going to do to him, Rero?" "I have something in mind…." Road touched a finger to where the joint of his shoulder and arm is. The pain suddenly disappeared. "All better." She tilted her head and smiled towards him. Jordan was a little weirded out. Road was his enemy and he wasn't about to repay what she just did. "And you did that because….?" Jordan kind of moved him self back. "Because I know when someone doesn't enjoy what they do. I can see into your mind." She poked the middle of his forehead as she began to feel the things that he felt when he went into the Order. "I know that you don't like being an Exorcist. You liked destroying Akuma more when you could do whatever you wanted. You hate the fact that you cannot leave." Jordan narrowed his eyes.

She was right. While the people that he had met there were decent, he didn't like the fact that he couldn't leave. He had an idea of what she was going to say. "Why don't you come with me….? You could help the Noah. Seeing as you don't like the Order, why not come with me, there are no specifics, just have fun. Why not?" She asked him, leaning in. "You know what I think?" Jordan stood up and adjusted his Exorcist jacket. He held out his arm and his scythe came back to his palm. He deactivated it and looked at her. "I need some time to think it over." He pocketed his Innocence and stood there. "But I promise to get an answer to you. Ok?" He had just made her a promise, one hew as sure that he would regret later. But he wasn't exactly sure why he made it.

"Ok!" She said cheerfully and created a door out of her dimension. "Be sure to get back!" Jordan left through the door. And one thing worried him.

He was considering her offer.

Ya, crap eh? I was having some trouble on this chapter so sorry. I might get to another one.


	4. Bow Chika Wow Wow

Finally finished proofreading my first three chapters. My pairings will be coming soon.

Jordan set foot back in the headquarters after telling Toma what had happened back at the field. He told him that he and Road had fought and Road left after being injured too badly. Perhaps Jordan was a little too confident in that report.

He was tired and needed to think about what Road had offered him. His mind should have been made up then. It should have been no. But if he'd said it then he more than likely would have died there. And now, for some reason, he was considering it.

"Hey! You're that new Exorcist aren't you? The one that got a 90?" A red haired Exorcist walked up to Jordan and put his arm over his shoulders. "How was your first mission?" Lavi said with his visible eye closed in excitement. "One comment. Road Camelot is one tough bitch." "Agreed with you on that one." Lavi shook his head and stiffened the arm that was around Jordan, which ended up with him being closer to Lavi then he wanted.

"Must be hungry. Let's get some food!" Lavi then marched towards the Dining Hall, which had Jordan being pulled along as well.

Jordan went up to the counter before Lavi because he pushed him up. A feminine looking man poked his head out and leaned on one elbow. "O you're the new Exorcist! I'm Jerry the cook! Ill make whatever you want!" Jordan had just been staring at nothing particular for the length of the introduction. "Ya….ill have some fettuccini alfredo. And an Italian Soda." Even though he's left Italy, he hadn't given up the food. Within minutes Jerry was back at the window with his order. Jordan took it and nodded a 'thanks' to the feminine cook. He sat down with Lavi, who was having god-knew-what on his plate. He wasn't about to ask what it was for fear of the answer.

The entire conversation was mostly about Bookman's extensive training of Lavi. Most of which he thought was unnecessary. Though, Jordan could see the value of having to listen to one voice through a crowd. Soon, Lenalee and Allen joined them. And Kanda sat at the table across from them. "Hey! Yu! Why don't you join us?" Lavi yelled at him. _Yu?_ Jordan thought. If he chooses not to leave, then he will _love_ to use that against him. "I told you my name is Kanda!" He spat back at Lavi. "Ok ok….geez your no fun Yu." Lavi shrugged and turned back to the table.

"Um, Jordan? Would I be able to talk with you after we're finished eating….?" Lenalee asked. "Ya, sure." He and the rest of the Exorcists finished eating and Jordan followed Lenalee back to her room.

"Why did you want me to come here?" He asked as she shut the door behind him as they both entered the room. "I needed to relax a bit." Jordan raised an eyebrow. "And I relax you because?" Lenalee grabbed Jordan's hand and pulled him over to her bed and sat them both down on the edge. Lenalee had removed her Dark Boots so she was just wearing thin black socks that went halfway up to her knees. Lenalee actually began to cry slightly. And Jordan, being the helpful person he is, put his arm around her and brought her close. "What's wrong?" Jordan asked as her tears fell onto his black pants. "It's my brother. He's too protective of me." Jordan could see where this statement was coming from. But he still wanted to know more. "He seems….nice?" Jordan wasn't sure of what to say on the last part because he didn't want Lenalee to get angry at him. "I know he means well. He just makes me so tense sometimes. That's why I wanted you here." Lenalee raised her head and looked at him.

Lenalee seemed to get slightly happier when she looked at him. "You haven't been here that long but I already like you. You're just easy to be around." Jordan blushed slightly when she complimented him. "Here, let me do something." He put both hands on her shoulders and began to rub them. "Hopefully this will give me some more points with you." Jordan smiled behind her. Lenalee lay down on her stomach and Jordan kneeled down on the side of the bed she wasn't taking up. He moved down to her back and Lenalee just laid there in bliss. "Is this good?" Lenalee just made a small noise that could be compared to 'yes.' He moved over to her sides, just below her ribs, and continued there. Lenalee giggled slightly. And Jordan got an idea. He began to lightly squeeze her sides which produced a fit of giggles from her.

"S-stop it!" Lenalee managed to say between laughter. "O you're ticklish. How cute!" Jordan taunted. He stopped and let Lenalee catch her breath. Lenalee just smiled towards him from her lying position. "I believe I deserve some thing for that!" Lenalee said with a fake pout on her lips. Jordan made an exaggerated sigh. "Ok fine…." Lenalee swung her black socked feet up into Jordan's lap.

Jordan then moved his hands up to her feet and began his cycle once more. Lenalee lay back on her pillow and went into further relaxation. "How about this. Every night that we are in the Order at the same time, I will give you a massage." Lenalee agreed right away, but, before she opened her eyes, she felt some skin against her lips.

It was Jordan. He had just brought himself forward and kissed her. He pulled away and looked at her, she was stunned. "Ill be back tomorrow." Jordan crawled to the end of the bed and walked out of the room, closing the door silently.

Lenalee was still lying on her bed, still in a bit of shock. She finally got her senses back and just got around to blushing. "See you tomorrow….Jordan…." She whispered to herself as she went into the blankets and fell asleep.

If this wasn't incentive enough for Jordan to stay, nothing would be.

Alright I wanted to get my chapter with the most obvious pairing out of the way first. I think that I'm done writing stories in dauphin. Maybe more later if enough people like it.


	5. Switchblade! I Choose you!

Well, I sparked a few ideas for a new chapter. So give me some room.

Jordan awoke again the next morning, already prepared for a wake up call by Allen. Who had already apparently already done some sort of exorcise. "Single hand push-ups on a two legged chair? Impressive." Jordan said as he slipped on his jacket and pocketed his Innocence. They went towards the Dining Hall and entered. They noticed a new face. "Two in a week? That's never happened." Allen said as he sped up and began to talk with the new Exorcist. Jordan thought that he recognized the person but he just went up to Jerry's window and ordered some French toast for breakfast. He took it and sat down with Allen and the new person.

Jordan looked at the new face and he nearly jumped out of his skin. "What in the holy name of crap! The hell are you doing here?" Jordan had never expected to see his childhood friend come to the order. He was of El Salvadoran decent and he had black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue pullover sweater and blue jeans. Something that definitely wasn't from this time period.

"Man, that guy's Innocence is getting stronger and stronger, we can send back more people! We could get rid of the Earl before the second world war." The new Exorcist was clearly confusing the crap out of Allen but Jordan understood every word. "I guess I should tell you who this is. My childhood friend, and fellow Exorcist, Eduardo Deras." "Sup." Was the only thing he said. Allen, too confused just got up silently and walked towards where Krory and Lavi were sitting. "You didn't tell them yet did you?" He asked, Jordan made a motion for him to keep it down. "They don't know that we are from the future. So shut the hell up or I'm going to beat you to death with your own legs." Jordan said half laughing. "Alright man. Ill keep it in the vault." "While that sounds good, too many people can figure out the combo." "Bullshit! I'm unbreakable!" Jordan pointed over towards Lenalee, who had just entered, and Eduardo just kind of stopped breathing.

Jordan kicked him where it hurts from under the table. "She's already mine man. So back up and find another." They both laughed for a minute. "Should we at least tell Komui?" Eduardo suggested. "That might be a good idea. Just be prepared. He looks like an idiot and if he's asleep, take cover. Ill take the damage." Eduardo and then both finished eating and got up. They left the room and made their way to Komui's office. They opened the doors. With some difficulty I might add. The door was nearly barricaded shut with papers on the floor and even when they had that open. They had to wade through knee high stacks of paper.

"This is a little extensive, even to you Komui!" Jordan called out. He couldn't see him. "On the desk I see a bulge. Ill check it out." Jordan managed to grasp one of the legs on the desk and hoist himself back up. He brushed the papers off the desk and found Komui, asleep. _Reever was right. This is useful_. Jordan went close to Komui's ear and whispered. "Lenalee is getting married." Of course, he jumped up, sending papers, and Jordan, flying backwards. Once Komui regained his composition and sat down in his chair with his two hands entwined in front of himself.

"Komui we need to tell you something." Komui looked at the two of them seriously, if they were screwing with him, they would be in the experiment rooms. "This is going to sound like crap to you but," Jordan got up from the ground and nearly slipped on another paper. They each moved up to Komui's desk. "There is an Exorcist in the future who's Innocence can send things through time. And he sent us both back here so that we could hopefully stop the Earl before the Second World War." Komui didn't make a sound for long seconds. He was thinking about what they'd just said.

"I don't blame you if you don't believe us. I mean, who would." Eduardo said, turning around and walking towards the door. "I would." Eduardo suddenly stopped and noticed Komui now standing up. "I understand that Innocence can do many things. Miranda's does something like that. So I have no good reason _not_ to believe you." Jordan and Eduardo just looked at each other and nodded. "My friend here will need a jacket. The sweater is too much of our time." Komui threw him a jacket and he put it on over his sweater. "That's gonna get hot man." Jordan warned. "I know I am." Komui even laughed a bit.

The two Exorcists were about to leave when Komui called them back. "First may I see your Innocence." Eduardo took out a small switchblade and opened it. The handle was pure black and the blade was 4 inches long. "Innocence, activate." The blade was simply covered in a green light. "It's a weapon….but is that all it do---" Eduardo was already behind Komui with the blade against his neck. "That good enough for you?" Komui swallowed and nodded yes. Eduardo put his Innocence away and they both left.

"Well, you may as well get acquainted with the place. After all, there's no way back to our time." They both sighed. They knew what they were doing. They volunteered to go back and stop the Earl _before_ the Second World War happened. They knew there was no way back, that's why they sent them. They were two great friends and two great Exorcists.

All that Jordan really needed to show him was the sleeping quarters, seeing as that was basically all that there was in the building. "One more thing." Jordan shoved Eduardo into a door and onto a balcony. "You need to do this again. I already did it." Hevlaska rose up from the darkness and wrapped a tentacle around Eduardo. His Innocence activated and nearly stabbed his leg.

"10….34….56….75….81….90. The same as Jordan. Very impressive." She put Eduardo down and then just noticed Komui. Jordan yelled at him. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU MOVE THAT FAST!?!?!?" They both left the room and Jordan showed Eduardo his room. "It's right above Komui's experiment room. That's all that was available." Eduardo stepped into the room. Then he sat on the mattress. "They had better mattresses for cavemen….cavemen who visited _other_ cavemen got better mattresses." Jordan laughed and then they both kept walked around.

"Ya….its a little boring around here when we don't have a mission." Krory ran up from behind them. "We have a mission!" He yelled, running past them. "Speak of the devil." Jordan and Eduardo both took off towards Krory and Komui's office.

"We have reason to believe that the cases of several dozen disappearances are being cause by the Akuma. So we are sending you to get rid of them." Komui didn't give them anymore information, which annoyed both Jordan and Eduardo. Krory didn't seem to mind, as the Finder usually knew more then Komui about the situation.

"First mission a century before our time. Ready?" Jordan asked. "Simple." Eduardo replied. They went down the lift and got into the boat as the Finder pushed them off.


	6. Yet another!

Apparently, Komui had sent them to London. The Finder was leading them through the streets towards an Inn that the Dark Order supposedly booked for them.

They both doubted it highly.

"If Komui is anything like the supervisor from out time, we'll be sleeping in a box in an alley." The El Salvadoran teen said. "Give Komui some credit. Even though he sent me on my last mission alone. Against a Noah. And an army of Akuma." Jordan paused for a moment. "Ya we're in a box." He finally agreed.

Krory was up ahead discussing the details of the mission with the Finder that was sent with them. "You know if anybody else was being sent back?" Whispered Jordan. "They were supposed to send Ted back next. Good luck keeping him off Lenalee." Eduardo snickered. "He's good, but I can beat him if I need to." They both laughed for a second before Krory slowed down so he could talk with them. "So, how's your fist mission so far?" He asked them both. "I've been on a mission already." Jordan corrected him. _And thanks to Komui, it was almost my last._ "This may be my first, but trust me; I can take care of myself." Eduardo said to him, hoping to reassure him enough to go back with the Finder.

No such luck. Krory stayed with them the rest of the walk to the Inn. This was on the other side of London ironically. When they finally got to the Inn, there was a scream coming from about a block away. Jordan sighed. "Finder, sign us in, me and Eduardo can deal with them." They walked out, hands in pockets and slouching.

"Well, might as well see how you fare here." Eduardo didn't even return the response. He just took out his small handle. He flicked it open and the four inch blade came up. Jordan took out the small tube and held it at his side. In unison they both said, "Innocence, activate." Jordan's double scythe came from the tube and Eduardo's blade was covered with a green light. "Let's get this done quickly." Eduardo ended with a sigh.

There were only three level one Akuma. The dark skinned Exorcist disappeared from sight, and appeared on the roof behind one of the Akuma. It had a small slit on its side which caused blood to pour from it. And which also caused an explosion. Jordan stepped onto his scythe and rose into the air. He flew atop an Akuma and sliced it at the top, causing another explosion. For the final one, Jordan was about to bring the scythe's blade down upon it, before a blinding flash of light.

A claw emerged from the area that Jordan was about to stab. It tore the shell of the Akuma open and emerged. As its two enormous claws landed on the ground, it crushed a person. "My my….how troublesome." Jordan tapped the staff of the scythe on his shoulder. "This might actually take some _effort_." Eduardo replied.

The new Akuma had the body of a dragon. That's all it was basically. "Wow. That's the best body your soul had fostered? Totally uncommon…." Jordan said sarcastically. Eduardo had already appeared behind it and sliced at its leg. It didn't do anything. "You dare defy me? My skin is stronger than iron! No weapon can cut me!"

"Then maybe something else could work?" A black haired Mexican teenager was standing at the end of the street. He had a black case on his back and was wearing some sort of box on his hip. His sweater was black and he wore blue jeans. Almost the same as Jordan. "Hey! Good to see ya!" Jordan called out, half mocking the Akuma.

"Been a while, Ted."

Ya, short chapter, gimme a break im sick lol


	7. A True Guitar Hero

"Been a while, Ted." Jordan had a wide grin spread on his face. Eduardo laughed as the black case on the new Exorcist's back fell down and an object swung in front of him. The object that Ted had in front of him was apparent ally a guitar. And the box that was on his waist was a portable amp. Now, when they brought this kid back to the headquarters, it would require a lot of explanation...and maybe a few songs.

He clicked on the amp and whispered. "Innocence, Activate." The Amp aquired a faint green glow around the speaker. The Akuma, now afraid because of three Excorcists, attempted to take out the new one first. It swung its gargantuan tail sideways at it. Eduardo grabbed Jordan and used his innocence's power to move them in front of the tail. Jordan used his scythe to block the tail, though he was moved back a few feet. "Hey, give em an E." Eduardo said while Jordan gained momentum and flung the tail back towards the Akuma.

Ted reached into his pocket and pulled out a pick. He played one string. Only the E string on the guitar, and the Amp send out a large wave of energy that tore through the Akuma like scissors through paper. He picked up the case on the ground and put the guitar back into it. He swung it back to his back and turned off the amp.

The torn pieces of Akuma behind them, they all walked into a group. The looked at each other for a moment. Finally someone spoke. "What took ya so long?" The boy wtih the scythe said, before deactivating it. "What, did Kolby pass out again because of the strain?" The El Salvadoran boy said, with a hint of worry and humour in his voice. "Nah. I needed to restring my guitar." They all laughed for a moment.

By this point, Krory had his Innocence activated. A little slow eh? He landed and saw that the Akuma was defeated, and that there was another Exorcist. "Ah. Hello! I am Arystar Krory the Third. Pleased to meet you." Ted just kind of stared at Krory. He then turned away sulking. They could hear the faint whisper of 'He hates me...' under his breathe. "Hi...I'm Taddeusz Nowicki...Just call me Ted." Krory came back with what Jordan thought was bullet speed. "Is he another Exorcist?" Krory asked Jordan. "Ya. His Innocence manipulates sound waves." He responded, the group then began to walk back towards the Finder.

"Your shitting me." Jordan said in amazement when they got back to the place they were staying. "THAT WEAK ASS PIECE OF SHIT WAS THE THREAT!?!?!?" Jordan yelled at the Finder, grabbing him by both shoulders. "If I wasn't an Exorcist...id beat the crap outta you, beat it back in, and then back out again." The Jordan thought for a moment. "I'm sure god will forgive me..."

And from the hotel that night there were many yelps of pain and many crackings of bones. After all, Jordan and company were excited about being sent away to kill a couple of Akuma.

Back at Headquarters, Lavi was there greeting the group. "Hey! Any Innocence to bring back?" He yelled eagerly towards them. He stopped running when he saw the condition the finder was in. "What happen---" "Akuma." Ted said to him a little bit too quickly. As they walked up the stairs to get back to the castle like object on the top, the Finder stayed as far away from Jordan as he could. Constantly whispering, 'Its not safe...its not safe...'. They

When they reached the Headquarters they brought Ted over to Komui. "Ill save you some time. His Synchronization rate is 93. Record that and give him a jacket...im not going to enjoy explaining why he has an amplifier and an Les Paul electric guitar..." Jordan rubbed his temples and Komui, confused by what Jordan said, threw Ted a jacket. "Alright. And Jordan, I need to speak with you." Jordan nodded and said his farewells to his two Exorcist partners.

Silence.

"LENALEE IS MISSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!" Komui cried out as he lept over his desk and began to strangle Jordan. "WHY ARE YOU STRANGLING ME?!?!?" Jordan made a well placed knee lift into Komui's sensitive parts and he backed off. "Anyways...I need you to go and find her." Jordan sighed. "I Just got back, what about Kanda, Miranda, Allen, or Lavi?" he asked pleadingly. "Kanda, Miranda, and Allen are all out on a mission. We are sending Lavi with you, Eduardo to go and find Kanda, and Ted to go and find Allen. "Wait, why do I get a partner and they don't?" He planted both palms on Komui's desk and glared at him. "Ill take it that your not trying to get us killed..." He was sending Komui a death glare that would put Kanda to shame.

He gulped and gently moved Jordan backwards. "You see, there is severely less Akuma activity where they are. There is a lot more where you are going." Jordan sighed one final time and calmed down. "Alright. Ill leave tommorow. I need some rest...after all, I just beat up that find--- I mean Akuma." Jordan dashed out of the room as the beaten finder came in. "Help me!" He cried as he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Hope you got some practice while I was away Ted, we cant get rusty if we wanna sound good." The El Salvadoran boy said proudly while sitting on the edge of Ted's bed while he unpacked. "Don't worry, if I'm not good at guitar, I die." He laughed a bit then realized how dark that sounded. Jordan entered the room and closed the door.

"You bring the instruments?" Ted responded by opening up several large suitcases. "This answer your question?"

"Lets make some music!"


	8. Discovered!

"Tykiiiiiiiii, I'm bored….." The familiar whine sounded throughout the Noah household. Immediately after the sound of her voice, the blue haired Noah came bounding down a hallway, looking for her 'brother' Tyki Mikk. Eventually, she turned the corner into the dimly lit room that Tyki was so familiar with.

"Yes, Road?" The bored voice of Tyki sounded from behind his book, 'How to Bluff in Poker.' "I'm boooooooored." She hung over the back of his chair with her arms around Tyki's neck, her feet lifted slightly off the ground. "Well, if your so bored, why don't you go and find that Exorcist that you made the offer to. While I don't think the Earl will be all that happy of this choice, you could always kill him." Tyki sighed, ignoring the thin arms around his neck and leaning on his open palm.

"But I have favoritism! The Earl lets me do anything I want!" She squealed into the Portuguese man's ear, causing him to wince slightly. "If you can do anything that you want, go already…." Tyki sighed, trying to focus his attention on his book. "But I want you to come!" Tyki let out a final sigh as he stood up, lifting up Road as he did so. She still hung from his back as he set his book down and reached for his coat. "Ill need you off my back." She obediently dropped herself as Tyki slipped his coat on.

He took his hat from the rack and put it on his head. "If you insist, then let's go." Road poked the air in front of her as a large, gold rimmed door appeared in front of her and Tyki. It opened away from them as they both stepped in.

"Alright….everybody remember what they do?" Ted nodded as he slipped a guitar strap over his back. In the corner of the small room, Eduardo was sitting behind a full set of drums, and Jordan had a bass guitar in his hands. "I ain't getting rusty while we are back here." Jordan shook his head. "Anyways, I managed to hi-jack an electrical outlet from Komui. Believe it or not, the guy is pretty smart." Ted interrupted him. "We should get started, it's a good time cause there's pretty much nobody here to hear us."

They were clearly forgetting about Lavi, who was being bored walking around the Order's stone hallways. Suddenly he heard a loud thumping noise coming from up above him, near the top of the large building. "What's that?" He asked himself.

"Layla! You got me on my knee! Layla! I'm beggin darling please, Layla!" Jordan's voice rang throughout several floors of the Order. Apparently the stone of the walls wasn't good for soundproofing.

Lavi reached the door of Ted's room and put his ear to it. What he heard was unlike anything he had every heard. It was a sharp sound, but eventually his ears got used to it and he started to enjoy the sound. "Layla, darling wont you ease my worried miiiiiiiiind." Jordan voice sounded once more. "Who is Layla….?" Lavi whispered as he leaned against the door perhaps a little bit too hard. The door opened and Lavi fell into the room, Ted, Eduardo and Jordan all stopped playing and the trio stared at Lavi. They were all wide-eyed and stammering.

"H-hey Lavi…." Jordan stammered out. Ted was let himself fall backwards onto the bed, curing rapidly under his breathe. Eduardo kicked the bass pedal of the drums so hard that it almost punched a hole in it.

"What are you guys doing?" Lavi asked, clearly very confused, as he had never seen any of the objects that were sitting before him. Jordan set the bass guitar down and turned off all of the amps. He grabbed Lavi by the back of his collar and pulled him off the ground and dragged him into the middle of the room.

"Look, incase it wasn't BLATANTLY obvious by now, these objects aren't form your time." Lavi quickly spoke right after Jordan, "THAT SOUND WAS AWESOME!!!!" He blurted out with wide-eyed excitement. This shocked all of the inhabitants of the room. "Well, we didn't expect anybody to enjoy our music THAT much." Eduardo scratched the back of his head. "So, what's up with the….things…." He was motioning to the instruments they were playing. "Alright. What I'm going to tell you now, you will NEVER repeat to anybody in the Order." Jordan's face was inches from Lavi's. He gulped and nodded slowly.

"As you've probably established by now, we aren't from now." He walked backwards and sat on the bed with Ted and Eduardo. "We are from the year 2007. So don't worry, even if we didn't come back to now, the world didn't end." Actually, the fact was that the Ark failed again. At which point, the Earl began to send waves upon waves of Akuma to attempt to eliminate at least the Exorcists. "We used Innocence similar to Miranda's to bring us back here. Only difference is, that the Innocence that we used didn't revert time back to normal when it was deactivated. It keeps it." Lavi was simply drinking in all of these facts and nodding periodically.

"We were sent back to provide assistance with the Earl in this time period. So that he might not survive up until our time. You understand?" Lavi was completely shocked. He was amazed at Miranda's Innocence failing in comparison to this other Exorcist's. Ted got up and lifted Lavi up by his collar. "Now, you will NEVER repeat these words to ANYBODY. I don't care WHAT they do, never say it….ever…." Lavi nodded as Ted set him down.

"I've just got one question…." Lavi said. After explaining all of this to him, the group was listening intently.

"Can you teach me how to play those thing?


	9. Split Up

The next day...

There was a knock on Jordan's door which made him fall onto the cold brick floor. "I'm going to kill whoever is at that door..." He got up, still in his boxers mind you, and opened the door.

Well there stood the least wanted person at that particular moment in Jordan's life.

"L-Lenalee!" Jordan yelled. She just giggled a little bit as Jordan shut the door and quickly got dressed. He re-opened the door, Lenalee was still standing there in her black dress. "Sorry 'bout that." He said scratching the back of his head and standing in front of her.

They talked for a few minutes about their last mission and how excruciatingly short and pointless Jordan's was, when Ted walked up to Jordan. "Hey, we got something to do." Jordan nodded and began to walk but Ted stopped him. "Not you, her." He pointed at Lenalee. She began to walk to komui's office. "Ted, I know you have certain habits, dont do any towards Lenalee, or I will kick your ass so hard that you will turn inside out." They laughed as Ted walked away.

_Going just as planned, Millennium..._

Jordan was in the cafeteria chugging what he assumed to be coffee. Eduardo met his at a table and sat down with him. "Where'd Ted go?" "Mission with Lenalee." Jordan said, slamming down the last cup and shaking slightly.

"Are...you ok?" He said with a mock grin. "Imfinehowaboutyou, huhuhuhuhuh?" Looks like jordan had a few too many coffees.

"Hey Jordan! You got a mission with ME!!!!" Lavi shouted to Jordan and within the second Jordan was in Komui's office. "IS he gonna be ok?" He asked Eduardo. "He'll cool off in a few minutes. Or hours. Depends." He shrugged as Lavi left.

"Alright Jordan, I appreciate you cleaning up, but YOU HAVE A MISSION!" Komui yelled, slamming Jordan over the head and knocking him out of his hyperness. The office had never looked better. Within 5 minutes Jordan had cleaned it. Needless to say within 10 minutes Komui would have it looking worse than it was before.

"Alright, my bad." Jordan stood up and brushed himself off. "What's going on?" The one-eyed Exorcist asked. "Well, as it turns out, Venice is being raided by Akuma. We expect the Innocence to be the cause, but it has different energy readings. It doesn't constantly mess with the weather or land formations, it is helpful one day, and harmful the next." They two just left as Komui still talked. The part they missed was,

"We suspect Noah activity..."


End file.
